Sometimes
by Little Angel1
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so just read the story PLZ


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. So u can't sue us.  
  
  
  
  
"SOMETIMES"  
  
Chapter One  
By: Little Angel  
  
  
{BEEP, BEEP}  
Was the first thing Alicha Potter heard as she woke up. "Alicha Storm Potter, get ready right this instant! Your aunt and uncle will be here any minute." yelled Lissy Potter, Ali's mother. Ali rolled out of bed and looked at her clock. "Damn, why are they comin' over so early?" Ali asked herself as she rummaged through her closet.  
'Bet Harry isn't to happy either' she thought with a smile. Her and Harry were very much alike. They both were popular, both in Gyffindor, both on the qudditch team, and both were best friends. As Ali got to the bathroom she could smell her twin sister's purfume. She knew it would be a long time if she didn't do something about it. "Anne, will you get out of the bathroom? You know most of us have lives." Ali yelled toward the door. A few moments later the door to the bathroom flew open.  
"ALRIGHT! For pete's sake can't a person get some privacy in the house?!" Anne yelled as she slammed the door to her room. "Finally your out! For a minute there I thought we might have to call fireman to come and pull you out!" Ali yelled as her oldest brother Josh came out of his room. "Al do you think you can tone it down a bit? I had a hard night" he asked. "Sorry no can do." Ali said as she entered the bathroom.  
A few minutes she came out again and headed downstairs. When she got there she was greeted to the sight of her uncle covered in coal dust. He was trying every cleaning spell he knew but the dust wouldn't come off. Ali heard her cousin's laughter coming from the corner of the room. "Hey Harry!" Ali said smiling. "Hi. So what we going to do today?" He asked her as they walked outside. "Well we might as well go to Witch Mountain. There's nothing else we can do, really." She answered him.  
"I'll go get my gang and you get yours. Agreed?" Harry asked. Before Ali could agree he was gone. 'I've got to find out how he does that.' she thought as she walked up a gravel driveway that belonged to her step-uncle Sirius Black. She walked into the house not paying attention and almost hit her uncle. "'Ello Ali, {achoo} 'Rora is in the kitchen writin'" he saaid almost falling. "Aunt Rosie!" Ali called out. Soon her aunt came bounding down the stairs. "What?...Sirius I told you to stay in bed!" Ali's aunt said as she dragged him to bed.  
Ali walked into the kitchen. "God. Your mom is pissed." Ali said, sitting down by Aurora. "I know you should of been here earlier. Mom flipped when she saw dad out of bed." Aurora said biting into a candy bar. "I'd hate to your dad. Getting yelled at every two minutes." said Ali as she got back out of the chair. "Yea... What are you doing over here anyway?" Aurora asked getting up. "I wanted to see if you want to come to Witch's Mountain with me and Harry?" Ali asked, as she pulled on her necklace. Ali always wore the same necklace everyday. It was a wolf with voilet diamonds for eyes. It reminded people of Ali herself because she had black hair that could pass for voilet and voilet eyes.  
"YEAH! I want to go! Let's hit it!" Aurora said placing her fist in the air. Soon enough they were on their way to the Moones house. They knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Cerena Moone, Anne's best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, stood in front of them. "Ali, 'Rora. What do you two want?" she asked in a snobby voice. "We want to see Min... She here?" Aurora answered in a equally snobby voice. "Yea, she's here. She's downstairs playing her...guitar" Cerena said, spitting out the word guitar out like a bad word. "Oh, Ali, is your sister home?" Cerena asked... No actually demanded. "Yeah. Oh, guess what! Kevin glued her inside the tub!" Ali said as if it were the truth.   
"Oh, that's awful! I better go to her and tell her my news." Cerena said as she ran out of the house. Ali craked up laughing as she shut the door. "That was mean. I mean even though she's dumb you shouldn't lie to her." Aurora said. "I didn't see you saying anything to say different, 'Rora." a voice form behind Aurora said. " Hey Min! You heard everything?" Aurora asked. "Yep. Anywayz, what do you want with me?" Mindy said looking between Ali and Aurora. "Just came over to ask you if you wanna go to Witch's Mountain with us?" Ali asked as she twisted her hair around her finger. "Yeah, maybe we can practice." Mindy said as she lightly strummed her guitar.  
"Yeah, that'd be the day!" Aurora said. "I know. Who's all goin' wit us?" Mindy asked. "Harry's gang and the others...okay?" Ali said smiling. "Good maybe I can practice and spend time wit my boyfriend." Mindy said as they walked on of her house. "I guess. Oh! You guys I just remebered. We have to reminded everyone about the songs that are due by Chirstmas." Aurora told them.  
They walked down two blocks before Ali saw her other friends talking by the street corner. "Hey guys!" Ali said as she waved. After sayin' hi to everyone they relaxed. "We were lookin' for you guys." Aurora said as she sat down on the crub. "You were?...Hmm... What for?" Trintry asked standing by Tracey. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go to Witch's Mountain wit us." Mindy said pushing Hermione, who pushed her right back. "So you guys wanna?" Ali asked flipping up Kate's ponytail. "Yea" Angela yelled jumping up. After everyone agreeed they left. As they walked up the hill they saw Harry wrestling someone to the ground.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Next Chapter is all about Harry  
  
  
  
@ `  
1 |  
@ 


End file.
